


Ukufundisa

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Ukufundisa

Kwakunjalo-ke, uJaime wazithola elandela ngemuva kokukhononda ngemuva kukaWalder Frey noBrienne bedidizela uTarth, ngenkathi ababecabanga ukuthi bangabangani bakhe bambuka ngamahlongandlebe, begelezela ekilasini, engamboni. Kuhle nje. Usuku lwakhe lwakhula lwaba mhlophe ngokwengeziwe. Manje wayezigwebele ini? Kulungile, bebengeke babe yimbumbulu engaqondakali ngaleli khemikhali nalelo khemikhali (noma ngabe yiliphi lelo khemikhali empeleni laliyilo) kodwa ngandlela-thile behlela izincwadi zazo zonke izinto (kwakuyinkulumo evamile phakathi kwabafundi abancane ababedelelekile ababemdelela - ngenxa nje yomona , empeleni - ukuthi ubeseduze nokungafundi - kodwa, wacabanga, ekuzivikeleni kwakhe, wayengeyena uGregor Clegane), izincwadi ezinegazi noBrienne Tarth, owayengasenalutho, noWalder Frey ebabamba ngezinhlanzi zegolide kanye namakhekhe unkulunkulu uyazi ukuthi yini enye imisindo ephambene yomuntu osekhulile osangene.

Ngesikhathi befika emtatsheni wezincwadi, uJaime wayeshaya ikhanda lakhe ephindelela odongeni ngethemba lokushaya ubuso bakhe futhi ngenxa yalokho angakwazi ukufeza imicabango yomuntu osangene. U-Huh - ushaya ubuso ebazi kahle futhi aziqhenya ngaye. Kumele abe esihogweni.

"Qhubeka-ke," kusho uFrey ehleka usulu, ehlala ngemuva kwetafula lakhe futhi eqhweba iminwe (uJaime wayekhunjuzwa kabi ngoyise, okwenze lokho kakhulu) (kwakungathusi kakhulu), enqekuzisa ikhanda uJaime noBrienne okwakubukeka njengokuvuka komhlaba okuncane. Abanye abaphambukeli abangalawuleki (mhlawumbe abaxoshwe isikhathi eside) babeke bachitha ingxenye ethile yamashalofu, izincwadi zidiliziwe futhi zasakazeka. Noma iziphi izincwadi 'ezilimele' bezizolahlwa, futhi kungcono bazi zombili izinhlamvu zamagama, noma uStranger azithathe zombili.

Ngakho-ke, ekhala kabuhlungu, uJaime Lannister waguqa ngamadolo waqala ukuqoqa imiqulu eshayiwe, ebubula emidlalweni yaseshashalazini kaningi, ukuze aqiniseke ukuthi bobabili uBrienne noWalder bayazi ukuthi ukudelela kanjani lokhu. Ngemuva kwalokho uJaime acabanga ukuthi kuzoba cishe ihora, uFrey wayezulazule ngaphansi kwesizathu 'somoya omusha' ukuze ahlukumeze umuntu omusha oswele, ashiye ukuthula kuthule kubo bobabili. Uhlobo lokuklabalasa, lokuthulisa okusindisa umoya ngokwethusa okubambekayo okungathi noma ngubani aqhuqhe ngokungaphatheki kahle. UJaime ukhiphe ifoni yakhe ngokushesha ephaketheni lakhe wacofa ukuyivula. Kwase kudlule imizuzu eyishumi nambili. Wayishenxisela emuva.

U-Brienne Tarth ubekade ebeka kabusha izincwadi ngokushesha nangempumelelo kunaye, ezingela igobolondo lakhe elingenakuqedwa lokuthula futhi egwema ngokuqinile ukumbheka. Ngenkathi, ngephutha, uJaime adonse iso lakhe, wagqolozela kancane wabuyela ezincwadini, eshalofini, ezincwadini, eshalofini, eqondile futhi ecasukile njengaye. Futhi ngasizathu simbe akuqondakali nakubo uqobo, la mazwi avela emlonyeni wakhe ngaphambi kwakhe; A, wayazi ukuthi kungani, noma uB, angabamisa. "Ngiyezwa ukuthi awungeke ungimele." Wayebonga ukuthi akekho omunye umuntu owayekhona.

UBrienne akazange ambheke, futhi akazange abe nenhlonipho efanayo yokumbiza njengomuntu wamanje. Isikhathi esithile wayebukeka sengathi mhlawumbe wayecabanga ukuthi uzothini, wabe esecabanga kangcono ngakho. Kwacaca ukuthi wayengenanhloso yokuvuma ukuthi ukhona noma nini maduze lapho engaphenduli - wabheka ucingo lwakhe - imizuzu eyishumi nanye. Ngokucabanga ukuthi babenalo kuze kube sekupheleni kosuku lwesikole, isikhathi esingaphezu kwehora, bahamba futhi uFrey wabonakala engazimisele ukubuya noma nini maduze, uJaime walala phansi eshalofini, eqa imilenze yakhe izingalo zakhe zisongwe ngaphansi kwekhanda lakhe. UBrienne akazange abhikishe noma abukeke, ngokugwema ukuthintana nokuthintana, wagcina ngokufaka izincwadi esikhundleni samashalofu abo. Wayengumuntu ongajwayelekile, wazicabangela yena; wayebonakala engamthandi noma emesaba - ukusabela okubili uJaime wayekujwayele kakhulu ukukuthola. UJaime ubheke amehlo akhe - UJaime ubekwazi ukufunda iso lomuntu, futhi ngenxa yalokho uJaime wayejwayele ukwazi ukuthi abantu bazizwa kanjani (okwamnikeza usizo olukhulu lapho ezama ukukhuluma noma - mhlawumbe - ukuhlekisa ngabantu. ) Amehlo kaBrienne ayengafundeki. Amehlo amahle, wacabanga, futhi wehlisa umoya. Ukuzimisela.

Usola ngokuqinile ukuthi ukuzimisela kuhlobene kakhulu nokuzimisela ukungathintani naye kunokuzimisela ngokufaka amashalofu ezincwadi. Umkhumbuze ngeTyrion ngendlela eyinqaba, kepha uma uthi nhlá ngemiphefumulo emibili enjalo kungathathwa kanjalo, yehluke kakhulu.

"Ukukhetha isicelo sokuqina nesithule lapho, ngiyabutha?" UJaime ukhulume ngokuzwakalayo, ehlose ukuzijabulisa manje; akungabazeki ukuthi wayezophinde futhi angamnaki ngokuphelele. Ngendlela eyinqaba, wabona ukuthi lokhu kwakukubi ngaphezu kwesigaba sesayensi, kodwa kujabulise ngokuphelele ngenxa yokushoda kwesayensi. Ebubula futhi enza umbukiso omkhulu wokukhipha amehlo akhe, uJamie uphinde welula ifoni yakhe, wavula iFruit Ninja wayibeka esimeni se-arcade. Ngilahle izincwadi ngokushesha ngeBrienne, angithi? Lokhu kungaba yirekhodi elisha lomsebenzi onikezwe wona maduzane, nakimi. Noma kunjalo, eseduze nokuhleka imicabango yakhe (yebo, bekungukungakuthandi ukubuyekeza konke lokhu), wasika isithelo sokucabanga, ememeza ngamaqoqo wamaphikseli wabeka phansi ifoni futhi, eqonda ukuthi kufanele alondoloze okuncane osekuvele kukhona uma ezobambeka lapha kuze kushaye ihora leshumi ehoreni lesithathu. Ebubula futhi eshintsha, uJaime Lannister welula incwadi engemuva kwakhe, wayivula ukuze afunde indima ethile, wayiphonsa ngokushesha eceleni, okwakubukeka sengathi unengekile kuBrienne. Wayengacabangi ukuthi umuntu angasisebenzisa kanjani ngokuzithandela isikhathi sakhe afunde futhi asithokozele - iTyrion kwakuyindida yakhe kuJaime. (UTyrion angachitha izinsuku ebuka nje amakhasi.) (Futhi wathukuthela lapho uJaime ethatha izincwadi wathi uzishayela phansi emfuleni ekugcineni kwengadi njengezikebhe zamasosha akhe amathoyizi) (Yize bekuyizingane lapho leso sehlakalo esithile kwenzeke) (Ngempela, iTyrion, ingane yamaLannisters, yakhula isikhathi eside ngaphambi kokuba uJaime akhule.)

Kunoma ikuphi, ikota yangemuva enezinwele zegolide yafunda lesi sidalwa esikhule ngokweqile njengoba sihlela amavolumu ngezinsipho zawo zokuqhekeka namakhasi axegayo, njengemizimba ephukile esiteji esinegazi ngemuva kwempi. UBrienne Tarth wayethukuthele, kepha wayenenkani, kakhulu kunaye, ngisho, wayengamnika lokho. "Ngempela awusanginiki nethuba, angithi?" Wabuyela emuva ngokunethezeka. Ukhathele yilesi sidina. "Ukhona umuntu owake wakutshela ukuthi uyisicefe njengoba umubi?"

"Ukhona umuntu owake wakutshela ukuthi ikhanda lakho alinalutho njengoba likhulu?" Washada, ngokushesha, esenenkani emelana nokuphakamisela amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka kuye, eshintsha le ncwadi. "Thula." Ooh. Kumele ukuthi ushaye umuzwa, wamenza wakhuluma naye. Sawubona nkosi. (Yize ingxenye encane kaLannister yavele yakuthokozela ngaphakathi lokho. Ingxenye encane yakhe, ingxenye eyathukuthela kabi lapho umlingiswa efa kuThe Walking Dead, ingxenye eyayizwela izinto, kwakucatshangwa ukuthi ubengekho usuku ngempilo yakhe ngaphandle kokuthi okungenani umuntu oyedwa amtshele ukuthi uyasabeka futhi akabukeki, kanti bambalwa abantu ababa nesibindi sokumthuka. Uzoba nesikhumba esijiyile ukwedlula yena.) (Leyo kwakuyingxenye aqhubeka nokuyicindezela, njengoba enza manje. )

"Ouch. Ngakho-ke kuyakhuluma-ke. Bengiqala ukucabanga ukuthi uyisimungulu."

Ayikho impendulo. Kwacabanga. Waphinda wakhipha i-iPhone ephaketheni lakhe lejini. Babenemizuzu emihle engamashumi amane nanhlanu, amashumi amahlanu ngaphambi kwenkululeko, futhi uma uFrey ebuya ngaphambi kwalokho kuzofanele angene futhi… ethusayo njengoba kwakungu… usizo. UJaime uvule ifolda yakhe yemidlalo, wadlala imijikelezo embalwa yeFlappy Bird, ephethe ngandlela thile ukushaya amane (amaphuzu akhe aphezulu ayengamashumi amane nantathu). Wamnika uhlelo lokusebenza. "Umdlalo?" Izikhathi ezimbalwa wayecabanga ukuthi ubuyela emuva ekuphikeni ubukhona bakhe, kepha-ke cha u-tight wavele wehla isipho esivulekile kakhulu wayengaqiniseki ukuthi kungani enza.

"Hhayi, kungani kungenjalo?" UJaime ucindezelwe, ithoni iyahlekisa kancane, ngandlela thile. Ngandlela thile, ukuhlekwa usulu kwangena indlela yakhe kuthoni yakhe kungakhathalekile ukuthi uthini, noma kubani. Uphawule ukuthi indlela uBrienne ahamba ngayo, ngokungahambi kahle, cishe sengathi wayengenalo nofifi lokuthi angaziphatha kanjani, ngaphandle komusa olula wabanye oDragons besifazane, uLya Stark noma uDacey 'The She-Bear' Mormont; Isici esigcizelelwa kuphela yijean (ngokusobala) ebhekiswe kwabesilisa kanye neqaqa elikhulu azifihle kulo. Bekumnandi impela, impela.

"Ngoba ngitshele uFrey ukuthi ngizoqala kabusha amashalofu akhe, futhi yilokho engiqonde ukukwenza." Uzwakale ediniwe, sengathi ukukhuluma naye kungumzamo omkhulu kunokufanele.

UJaime wahleka kakhulu, nangonya, naye. Kwakungavamile kakhulu ukuthola umuntu oneminyaka yobudala oyisiphukuphuku ngokwanele ukuthi akholelwe ekugcineni izithembiso zakhe, noma izinhloso, ukuthi kwase kusondele ekuhlekiseni. Futhi ngokumnandi ngokwanele, yilokho okwamkhipha kuye.

Ngokokuqala ngqa - wacabanga, okokuqala ngqa - uBrienne (freaking) uTarth wambheka kahle, futhi ngokokuqala ngqa - wacabanga, okokuqala ngqa - uJaime (umfana wegolide) uLannister wayengazi ukuthi angafunda kanjani umuntu, udlalwa kanjani umuntu. Futhi amehlo akhe ayethe njo kuye, futhi kwakubonakala kukude ngokwentando yakhe, futhi ngokumangalisayo ngokuluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, futhi; kuhle kakhulu ukuthi bebengekho endaweni yakhe. Impela amehlo anjalo kwakungawomunye umuntu, enye intombazane, intombazane ethile efanele eyayinobuso obufanele bentombazane nobuntu obufanele - kepha kwathi lapho bemgqolozela benokumangala, nokunganaki okungakholwayo (ngabe? Ngalesi sikhathi abaqiniseki ngokuphelele, kepha konke okunye kuphakamisa ukwenyanya) bazizwa…

Izihogo eziyisikhombisa zokuchitha igazi, ukulahlwa nguWalder Frey empeleni kungihlanyisile.

Wasukuma, konke ukuzikhukhumeza futhi, ngokuphonsa izinwele zakhe zegolide kanye nogqa olweqile lwamehlo akhe aluhlaza, ngokugcona kwakhe okuhlekisayo, engathinteki futhi ejwayelekile, ebhekene neshelufu lezincwadi. "Ngizokushiya lapho-ke, angithi? Kukufanele kangcono."

Futhi wamshiya efuthelana phansi, ezungezwe yizincwadi, ngenxa yesayensi kaTully namahlaya anonya emaphepheni ashwabene aphonsela umngani wakhe umngane. Yilokho akwenza. Kwakunguye lowo. Manje kungani azizwa encipha kakhulu?


End file.
